Vantas Sickness
by Blargwhatsittoya
Summary: Kankri visits Karkat, but what happens when he finds him sick and in need of help? Will Kankri go into full big brother mode? R&R No slash just brotherly lovin -w-
1. Chapter 1

**My word,** **Ive been wanting to do a Homestuck fanfic for FOREVER! So, now Im going to. Kankri isnt really himself in this, but I like to think he wants to be the older brother for Karkat, soooo...YAY! **

**Homestuck belongs to Hussie.**

A dark shadow left its mark on the dirty and old street. The only thing lighting it other then the moon was a dim street light, it flivkered on and off to the annoyance of a nubby horned Troll.

It wasnt the lamps fault, Kankri knew, but really, was it such a big deal to just change a simple bulb or rearange wiring in the lamp? He pushed the annoyance to the back of his mind as he hurried to his little brothers house. It was getting colder and colder out as the winter made its way into the world again. Kankri pulled his jacket closer and shivered as he jammed the key into the door and quickly turned it. It was dark in the house, and it felt little to no difference in tempreture from outside. He slipped to the light switch and flicked it on. The light filled the house suddenly and he winced, sighing as he saw the mess his younger brothers made on the couch and floor. He began to pick the soda cans off the couch, scanning over the many romance novels his brother adored so much. Why, he have no idea, but he loved them none the less.

He quickly and neatly placed them on the counter and took a look at the kitchen. It wasnt in that bad of shape. He scratched his head and cleaned it up quickly. He might as well start looking for his grub brother. It had been a while sine he went to visit Karkat. The last time, Karkat was upset, more then usual. Kankri wanted to forget that visit, he didnt quiet agree with some of the words Karkat used to describe how he felt about the neighbors.

He looked at the dial on the wall and saw how low the tempreture was. He tisked and turned it up quickly, right on up to a toasty 75 degrees. He sighed and placed his coat on a chair as he walked to his brothers room.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Karkat? Are y9u awake yet?" he opened the door, although knowing his brothers triggers, he didnt think he would mind if he was asleep.

He peered into the dark room, messy and disorganized as it was, he could still pick out his brothers hair from the piles of dirty clothes. Seriously though, you could pick out that hair anywhere.

"Karkat? Why 9n earth are y9u sleeping in a large pile 9f, may I pi9nt 9ut, DIRTY cl9thing?"

Karkat was unresponcive to Kankris vioce. Kankri growled slightly and switched the light on. Thats when he saw Karkat's sweaty, pained face.

"What in heavens name is wr9ng, Karkat!? Why are y9u l99king s9 sick?"

"CAUSE I AM, ******."


	2. Chapter 2

Kankri looked suddenly worried, but he did a good job at hiding it from his younger brother. He looked around and found a large, fluffy quilt. He walked to his brothers side and pulled back the dirty bed hair that messily hung in front of his face. "C9me 9n, I might as well get y9u int9 6ed." he said, reaching for the trembling arm. Karkat hesitated for a moment, but had really little to no chioce in the matter.

Once Kankri led his sickly breather out of the dirty bedroom and into the living room by the hand, he laid him down on the couch. He took the blanket that he had folded and slung over his shoulder and spread it across the shaking form.

He sat down next to Karkat and felt his forehead, "Y9u really must tend m9re t9 y9ur well 6eing, Karkat." he said, almost in a whisper. Karkat shot him an angry look. "LEAVE ME ALONE..." He growled, rolling up and snuggling against the couch. He took long labored breaths and furrrowed his eye brows in protest as a sudden cold, clammy hand rubbed the back of his neck.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE..."

"And th9ugh I respect y9ur 69undries, I d9 6elieve y9u need me here at this time. S9, I will n9t leave. Instead, Ill stay here a few days, just t9 make sure y9u get the pr9pper medical attenti9n y9u need."

Karkat moaned loudly in frustration at the long winded reply. Kankri took this as a sighn of submition and went to the kitchen, taking from the cabinet a bottle and a spoon.

He returned and set the medicine on the counter. He peered at Karkat, who looked about ready to pass out. Kankri sighed at this and quickly propped a pillow under the younger trolls head, hearing a whine of protest against the sudden movement.

"Y9ur perfectly fine." he said, rubbing Karkats head. He pulled his hand back, a look of slight descust written on his face.

"When was the last time y9u t99k a sh9wer 9f any kind?!"

A reply did not come until at least three minutes of sleepy breathing ended. "...UHM...ABOUT TWO WEEKS AGO?"

Kankri looked horrified and rubbed his hand furiously against his pant leg to get the two week old dirt off. He took a deep breath and sighed in frustrastion.

"Very well, Karkat. 9Nce y9u are rested, I shall give y9u a much needed 6ath."

Kanrki loomed up and saw his brother entangled in the blankets, a strained sleeping expression across his face. Kankri stared at him for some time, then sighed and rubbed his brothers shoulder gently.

This would be a long couple of days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, but guys, I WANT MOOORE! **

**TailsDolls13: "NO! GO AWAY!" sniff cough**

**Captianforkz: You like it!? Well guess what! MORE SHALL COME! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

_What the...Sollux with a bra? Kanaya playing human hopscotch game? AND WHAT WAS JOHN DOING WITH ERADIN ON HIS BACK!? _

_Karkat sat in the midst of a huge jamberie of crazy people out of charecter. He growled as Sollux ran over and yelled in his ear about computers, making his headache increase dramaticly. He screamed and pushed him away, then everything suddenly went black. He growled and held his gut. It burned and twisted and turned and...and..._

_Where was Kankri!?_

_He gropped at the cold hard ground and whimpered, trying to blink away the darkness. "K-KANKRI?" he called out. _

_A sudden burning came to his whole body. He felt like he was on fire, and then suddenly it turned into a cold, chilling, icey feeling. His hands clenched and he let out a shaky sob. _

_"K-KANKRI...I-I-IT HURTS!" _

_He suddenly felt hot, nasty liquid shoot up his throat. He lurched and sobbed loudly._

__Kankri jerked awake when he heard gagging and loud sobbing coming from beside him. He looked at his younger brother and saw him lurching in his sleep, spued up throw up all over his lap and lower chin.

Kankri got to his feet in shock and quickly pulled the large blanket off of Karkat. He slapped Karkats cheek gently trying to wake him up. "C9me 9n, Karkat. Wake up..." he said gently.

A moment passed and Karkat woke up, sobbing and clinging to Kankri weakly. The elder troll sat Karkat up and pulled his shirt off, cleaning his chin off with it.

"C9me 9n. Lets get y9u int9 the shawer..."


	4. Chapter 4

Kankri sighed once again as he helped his brother walk to the bathroom. After his nightmare, he knew he would need his attention he entire time he was at his house. His brother was sobbing and holding his stomach in apsalute pain and sickness.

"Its g9ing t9 6e alright, Karkat. Ill make y9u feel at least a small em9unt 6etter..." he said gently, sitting Karkat on the tiolet. He undid Karkats pants and pulled his underwear off, then went to work filling the bathtub with warm water.

Turning to Karkat who was hodling his stomach in pain. "Lets get y9u in, Karkat..." he said, walking back over and lifting him as gently as he could. Karkat clung, unexpectingly to Kankri's red sweater, resting his head against his chest.

Kankri walked over to the tub and slipped Karkat into the soothing water. His brother stiffened at the watery contact, but relaxed as Kankri took a cup from the counter and dipped it into the water, then poured it over Karkats head.

He finally got the younger trolls hair wet enough to scrub the soap in. He looked down at his brother, his eyes fluttering close and open again. Kankri smiled slightly and rinsed the boys hair out. He scrubbed Karkat until his skin was a tint of red.

Satisfied that Karkat was clean, Kankri grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Karkats up half, lifting his half limp body up. He dried him almost as ruff as he scrubbed. Karkat whimpered slightly as Kankri finished. He wrapped his brother up nice and tight, then went and grabbed clean clothes. It was a pair of underwear, a pair of pajama paints and a black tshirt.

He quickly dressed his little brother, then helped him back to the livingroom. "N9w just lay still, Ill 6e here when y9u wake up, alright?" Kankri said, laying him down and getting a clean blanket. He threw it over Karkat and sat down, rubbing Karkats forehead gently. Karkat sa up a tried to cling to Kankri.

"What is wr9ng, Karkat?" he asked, knowing Karkat wasnt feeling well, but it seemed as though something different was wrong...

Karkat took a deep breath and clung to Kankri. Tears suddenly ran down the boys face. "I-I-Im scared.." he said quietly.

Kankri's heart felt like breaking when he heard this. He quickly leaned closer to his weeping brother and held him as close as he could. Karkat sat in his brothers embrace for a long time until he suddenly trembled and clung to his brother, sobbing his heart out.

"I-i-it h-hurts a-a-and I ca-ant s-stop c-c-crying!" he hiccuped violently. Kankri rubbed his brothers back and leaned his head on the boys head, hushing him gently. After a few minutes of loud crying, Karkat relaxed and took a shacky breath. Kankri rubbed Karkats head gently, then leaned him back against the couch pillow.

He stood to get something for Karkat to drink, when he felt a smaller, warmer hand limply try to curl around Kankri's hand.

"Kankri?"

Kankri turned and looked down at a tear stained troll boys face. "Yes?" Kankri asked.

Karkat huffed slightly in frustration, trying to form the right kind of words. Kankri saw him struggle. He knelt down and rubbed Karkats arm gently. "Yes?"

"Can you sleep with me...?" he asked quietly in a sad vioce. Kankri smiled and noddled slowly. He knew it was triggering to him to sleep next to his baby brother, but he knew he was scared and tired. So he excepted.

Karkat looked surprised, but quickly scooted over and Kankri sat in, covering up with him. Karkat stared at Kankris swrater, it was warm and soft, then snuggled close and burried his face into it.

Kankri smiled and kissed his brothers head softly.

"Sweet dreams, Karkat..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Im super sorry for the horrid grammer. Im on my PHONE typing these things out, so please dont kill me.**

**ForgotmyPassword: IKNOWOMGOMG ALSO REMEMBER YOUR PASSWORD!**

**Taktical: And now, a word from Karkat... "WAAAH...I-I-TS ALL SWEATY AND HOOOT AND THEN I GET COLD AND-WEEEEEEH!"**

**Also, guys, PM me if you have any suggestions for future chapters, cause I dont really know where this is goin.**

**Thank u ^¬^**

_~Kankri~_

My brother curled up against me and shoved his quivering head into my chest. I couldnt help but smile just a little...he was so much nicer when he was sleeping or sick...but then I frowned. He was also so much sadder.

I hated seeing him sad, even if it was over something completely rediculas. He would hold that anger and sadness bottled up until hed have a meltdown. He would sometimes eat nothing for days, and sometimes hed just sleep his whole life away.

That part made me sad. I know my brother doesnt consider me a happy company, on account of all my warnings and what he calls long winded speeches on the most STUPID of things, but I know he hurts also. Im his brother for crying out loud, I should be protecting and caring for him!

I opened my eyes when I heard him move again. He was going to have another nightmare, I could feel it...He was clinging tighter and tighter every few minites. Soon hed awaken and cry again. I hated seeing him cry...

I attemted to rub hia back, kiss his head, do anything to make my sleeping little brother know I was there and there was nothing to worry about. But the nightmare had its way, and my brothers eyes shot open, tears filling them quickly. I bit my lip and rubbed his shoulder.

"Karkat?" I asked.

Karkats eyes darted at me, his tears suddenly rolling down his cheeks. He started breathing strangly, gasping and then sobbing. I frowned and held him close. "Its g9ing t9 6e 9kay..."

Karkat clung to my sweater for dear life and sobbed shakily. "Y-Y-YOU A-ARENT D-D-DEAD?" he choked out into my now damp shoulder. I felt a twinge of sadness. "9f c9urse n9t...I will never leave y9u..."

My brother hiccuped and tried cuddling even closer. I ribbed his back and sqweezed his shoulder grently. After another minute of crying, he settled down again. I stared at him.

"W9uld y9u like t9 talk ab9ut itt?"


	6. Chapter 6

**So, yeah, okay. I just want to say I love you all**

**ChaosBringer: Yeah, my phone does this thing where I type and then when I want to go to a different line, it jerks up and I cant go back down so I have to restart THE WHOLE STORY! So, Im super sorry if it isnt right...but I'll try! *¬***

**Also, I get really bored all the time and dont do much through my day, so EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS...PLEASE PM ME AND TALK LIKE CRAZY PEEPS WITH ME!**

It hurts...

It hurts so bad.

My head hurts, my back hurts, my throat hurts, my legs hurt, and now my whole entire body is hurting...so...bad...

I tried moving again, but my brother held me still, making me hot and sticky. I growled a little, mostly in my sleep, though. He was at least making me feel safe...and his stupid sweater is so. warm.

"K-KANKRI..." I whimpered a little. "KANKRI, ITS TOO HOT!"

My brother finally responded. He opened his eyes and yawned a little. He looked down at me and raised an eye brow. "What is wr9ng, Karkat?" he asked.

I was sweating really bad right then, my face must have been red or something cause my brother lifted himswlf up and pulled away the blankets, then helped me sit up. I was going to start CRYING again if he didnt make things cooler or something!

Kankri had lifted my arms and began pulling my shirt off. He held the back of my head softly, making it possible for me to stay sitting up. I sneezed a little. Augh...my sneeze is so retarded...

My brother laid my shirt on the ground and slipped out of the blankets. I watches half asleep as he walked into the kitchen. Haha! He scratched his butt just then.

I yawned myself and watched, waiting for him to return. My head began to pound as I sat there, my legs and arms began to ache. thats when my phone John gave me went off. I looked at it in a dizzy way, then reached over and took it.

Crap, Gamzee and Sollux texted me...

"Hey hey kk where are you"

"HeY mY bEsT fRiEnD! :o)"

I sighed, I would answer Gamzee later, Sollux sounded...well, at least for his norm, he sounded worried. I went to his text and began to rype away.

"YEAH MY BROTHER IS AT MY HOUSE AND IM SICK."

Not even a minute later-

"Holy crap 2hould Ii come over you never get 2iick"

"IM FINE, BUT IF YOU WANT TO THATS OKAY. I AM SO TIRED OF BEING AROUND ONLY MY BROTHER."

"okay, Iil be there iin a few hour2 ttyl"

"OKAY"

I smiled, Sollux was weird and annoying sometimes, but he was a good friend. Kankri walked in again with a glass of cold water and a sandwich. He gave them to me and sat down along side me, rubbing my head. I liked it a little when my brother did that. It made me feel...I dont know...loved?

Anyways, I went to sleep like, right after I finished the rest if the food. Kankri must have laid me down again, cause when I woke up, I was warm, but not hot, and he was laying right next to me, a arm around my side and his head resting on mine.

I smiled.

I loved my brother...


	7. Chapter 7

**I found out today from a secret boobface that I NEED A BETA READER! WHOEVER WANTS TO DO IT RAISE THERE FLIPPIN HAND! Im not sure how to so someone TELL MEEEEE**

**Also you all are great, especially you two, the kitty lady and the other person who understands my dilema about phone apps.**

**Im sorry Im lazy bluh bluh**

Karkat yawned a little as he curled around Kankri. He felt the sun shining on his face and sat up a little. (Guys! Guys! Are they on Alternia or Earth? huhhuh?) The sun was bright and fluttered through the window and made the room feel almost like a forest, thanks to the curtains Kankri insisted on puting up.

Karkat sneezed and shrunk back down next to his brother, yawning again. Kankri opened an eye, spotting his baby brother. He took a deep breath and stretched. "G99dm9rning Karkat. H9w did y9u sleep?" he asked. Karkat shrugged, clinging to his brother's sweater slightly. "GOOD I GUESS..."

Kankri smiled slightly and kissed his head softly, standing out of the blankets. He stretched one more time, in a way Nepeta would have considered much like a cat, and then walked nto the kitchen.

Karkat scratched his head and got up, making sure he took things slow and basic at first. He got to his feet, bare of course. He thought socks were usless when sleeping. Anyways, he got up and grabbed his phone. 1 new text from Sollux. Karkats lip twitched a little. Sollux would be here in a few minutes. He walked to the kitchen and ploped down on a chair.

"KANKRI, ONE OF MY FRIENDS ARE GONNA BE HERE REALY SOON AND I WAS WONDERING IF I CAN HAVE BREAKFAST WITH HIM."

Karkat felt awkward asking his brother when it was his house, but then again, his brother would have tried to say no and make him eat in a uncontaminated area. Kankri sat down with two plates of bangles and a pack of cream cheese. "I think that since y9u asked I may all9w y9u t9 eat with y9ur friend..." he replied.

Karkat was surprised but happy at his brothers agreement. A knock came to the door soon after. Kankri stood and walked to whoever waited outside. Sollux stood with a bag on his arm. "Hey, Kk'2 bro." he said, smiling a stupid smile. Kankri smiled back and let him in, closing the door behind the younger troll.

Sollux went to the kitchen, seeing Karkat looking really sick. He had his head on the table sleepily, but shot up right when his friend came in. "HEY SOL." he said, waving.

Sollux looked almost a little descusted, but went over and sat down. "Dude, you look really bad!" he said, disregarding the plesent hello. He pressed his hand against his friends head and recioled. "Your 2uper hot!"

"THANKS, I WORK OUT..."

"Aw, 2hut up." Sollux replied with a stupid smile.

Kankri returned and sat with the other boys. "D9 y9u tw9 want t9 watch a m9vie?" he asked. "I can set it all up and f9r y9u..."

"Yeah, that 2ound2 cool. What about you, kk?"

Karkat nodded. This sounded fun.

Sollux helped him sit in the livingroom while Kankri slipped a cd into the dvd player. Karkat yawned a little and curled up in his blanket. Sollux plopped down with him and watched the movie start. Not evwn half way through the human movie, Karkat was asleep along with Sollux. The two had curled up with eachother and Kankri desided to watch the movie by himself.

Sollux wiggled a little and held Karkat close to him. Kankri saw this and got up, grabbed another blanket and threw it over them both. He leaned down and kissed Karkats head gently.

"Sleep tight, my little 6r9ther..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews about Karlat being hot. XD Also, does anyone have any ideas for different stories? I NEED HELP.**

Kankri jerked awake. Another nightmare...another bad dream about his brother. He took deep breaths and calmed himself down. He was being rediculas. He looked up and saw his brother still asleep, his friend was snoring loudly and it made him laugh a little. His brother had strange friends. Not so different from his own friends.

Speaking of which, he felt a vibration on his butt and grabbed his phone from in his pocket. Of course. Cronus would be trying to text the crap out of his phone...that annoying peice of-

1 new text. He sighed. Opening it, he read another triggering advancment. An invatation to- Oh my word. He was not going to stand for this crude gesture. His whole face turned red in anger as he began to type furriously at the other troll.

"I will n9t stand 6y and let y9u trigger me in such a rude and unexcepta6le manner! St9p 6l9wing up my ph9ne and get a life! Really, why d9 y9u c9nstantly 69ther me? I can n9t handle any m9re!" he typed. He was worked up, and this boy was going to feel his wrath if he didnt stop. (I dont know how cronus types so Ima just make him normal, k?)

Not more then a minute or two later...

"Thats what she said."

Kankri ground his teeth and stood, stomping out the door and releasing his full anger on the tree near the house. Good thing none of Karkats neighbors were out.

After a few frustrating minutes he responded to the text. "What d9 y9u want." he asked.

"Well, ya werent at your house so I thought Id text ya...sea whats up." (- lol)

"Well, f9r y9ur inf9rmati9n, I am spending tine with my 6r9ther."

"Thought he hated ya."

"Where did y9u get a prip9steri9us n9ti9n like that?"

"Well, hes just all angry all the time. Even when I-"

Kankri furrowed his eye brows, his eyes growing wide and filling with anger.

"Y9u. Did. N9t..."

"Gotta go. Talk to ya later."

Kankri looked horrified, livid and most of all afraid. He spun around and went inside. He had to talk to Karkat. Now.


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry it took so long, I was busy -_**-

**Im not sure, but I have been reading more homestuck and I found a new found love for Mituna, the sweetheart,**

**MITUNA: N0N0N0N0N0 5HU7 UUUP!**

**So I might put some of him in here.**

Kankri sat rocking furiously in his chair, staring at his brother and friend. He didnt want to wake them so he just sat and stared, anger still boiling inside him about Cronus and his outragious actions. He swore, if he laid one finger on his little brother he would break his hand off. The door bell rang suddenly and he jolted out of his murderious thoughts. He growled and walked over to the door.

Nearly ripping the door off its hinges, he stared at Mituna, a large bruise forming over his cheek. He held close to his chest a broken skateboard. "H3Y K4NKR1!" He chirped happily.

"Mituna? H9w 9n earth did y9-" before he could say another word, Captor rushed in and ran over to his younger brother. "5-50LLUX7H!" He cried, pushing on his brother's side. Kankri pulled Mituna away and sat him down in the other chair.

"Just stay there, Mituna, and please, d9 n9t wake y9ur 6rother 9r mine." Kankri said, standing and going to the office room. Mituna busied himself by trying to put his skateboard back together, but couldnt. Kankri came back with a baggy with ice in it, a few peices of paper and a pencil.

He sat them in front of Mituna and handed the bag to him. He wanted Mituna to stay quiet and not wake his brother, so he plaid a sleepy type of music. Soon Mituna had colored all over the papers, he hadnt said a word, which Kankri was happy for. The two younger trolls eventually woke up and Mituna jumped up as Sollux spotted him.

"Oh, what? Miituna, what are you doiing here?" he asked, a little annoyed. "D4D 70LD M-...70LD M3 70 8-8R1NG Y0U H0M3..." He said, smiling happily. Sollux sighed and patted Karkats back. "Ii gotta go, KK. 2ee you later.. " he said.

"OKAY. BYE." He said tiredly. Sollux helped Mituna get his things, then left with a wave. Karkat yawned and rubbed his eyes, then spotted Kankri tapping his foot and crossing his arms. Karkat raised his eye brows.

"IS SOMETHING WRONG?" He asked, feeling a little awkward. Kankri biy his lip. "I kn9w that y9u may 6e a little t9uchy 9n this su6ject...6ut I need t9 kn9w what Cr9nus has d9ne t9 y9u..?"

Karkat suddenly became stiff and he broke a sweat. "WHAT, THAT EMPORA GUY? N-NOTHING..." He said, holding his stomach in a little pain. Kankri began to pace. "N9, Karkat.I kn9w he did s9mething...y9u can tell me, 6r9ther..." he said, sitting down next to his brother.

Karkat bit the inside of his mouth, not making eye contact. He sat for a minute, fighting with himaelf. "I...I CANT TELL YOU..."

"Why n9t..."

"B-BECAUSE...I-I CANT...YOULL HATE ME.."


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh dear, sorry it took so very looong. '=_=**

Kankri bit his lip and moved closer. "I c9uld never hate y9u..." he said. "N9 matter what, I c9uld never hate y9u..." Karkat hiccuped as tears rolled down his face. "YEAH HUH..." He said quietly. Kankri wrapped an arm around Karkat and held him close. "Just tell me, Karkat...Ill pr9tect y9u n9 matter what..."

Karkat burried his face deep into Kankris sweater and sobbed, his face flushing as he clung. "I...CRONUS...H-H-HE CAME OVER AND FORCED ME T-TO...AGH! I CANT..." Kankri felt his stomach churn as Karkat spoke. That son of a no good-...well, lets just say Kankri was not thinking happy thoughts about Cronus.

"...take a deep 6reath, Karkat..." he said softly. He watched as Karkat did as he was told. "H-HE TOLD ME HE WAS LONELY AND I TOLD HIM TO LEAVE...BUT HE FORCED ME ON THE COUCH...A...AND I HIT HIM AND SCREAMED, BUT HE KEPT...HE KEPT TOUCHING..." He broke off into a violent sob as Kankri bioled over, holding Karkat closer, kissing his face gently.

"Im g9ing t9 make him...app9l9gize..." he growled, rubbing his shoulder gently until he stopped crying.

HOURS LATER:

Kankri helped Karkat get into the car with a gentle hand, talking to him softly as he did. Karkat was exhausted, tired from crying for so long. Kankri buckled him in and covered his trembling body with the thick blanket he was before covered with. Kankri buckled himself in after Karkat and started the car, driving towards the Empora house.

Eridan was slumped on the couch, yawning. It was hot in the house because their air conditionar was not working. Cronus was slumped against the couch also. "wwhens dad getin home...?" Eridan asked, tired and sweaty. "I dont knovw..." Cronus answered. He heard the car parking outside. He krept to the window and looked out, spotting the formilier red sweater.

"Ah! Gotta go, Eri!" he yelled, running to his room. Eridan raised an eye brow as a dingdong came to his ears. He stood and went to the door, opening it. Karkat was clinging to Kankri, wrapped in his blanket. Kankri tapped his foot in annoyace. "I wish t9 speaj t9 Cr9nus. N9W." He said sternly.

Eridan raised his eye brows and went back inside. "HEY CRONUS! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!" he yelled up the stairs. Cronus could be heard whining and yelling about how he didnt want to talk right then. Kankri had had enough of this foolish behavor and he quickly stomped in, careful to sit Karkat on the couch. Eridan kept him company and Kankri told him not to upset him. Eradin apparently understood and Kankri rolled his sleves up, stomping up the stairs after Cronus.

He got to his room and nearly broke the door down. Cronus was half way out the window when Kankri grabbed his feet and dragged him back in, slaming the window shut. "N9w...if y9ur d9ne whining like a child, 6EG F9R MERCY Y9U DESCUSTING EXCUSE F9R A SEADWELLER!"


	11. Chapter 11

**AAAH SORRYSORRY THIS IS SO LATE**

**PS...this chapter is Rated Tecause of cussing and gore :D**

Cronus scoffed. "I-I vwassent goin no vwhere...just...tryin to get the birdy outa my vwindovw!" he said, looking absolutely horrified. He nearly screamed like a little baby he was when Kankri grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and ripped him up so he was face to face, Cronus could have sworn he saw flames rising from his eyes.

"What. In the hell. Did y9u d9 t9 my br9ther..." he growled in his face, venom dripping from his lips with each word. Cronus swallowed as his whole body trembled. "I-I-I-I-" "YEAH?" Kankri yelled in frustrastion.

"I-I just had some fun..."

**Snap**

Cronus could practicly hear Kankri snap at those words. _Maybe I shouldnt havve said that..._He contenplated as a fist connected with his jaw. He flew back from the blow, slamming against thr far back wall. He spat blood out and held his face, moaning. Kankri stood with his fists clenched.

"I thought you were all...cough...i-into that shit about passive agressive?" Cronus whined. Kankri grabbed his face and slammed his head back. "N9t when it has t9 d9 with my 6a6y 6r9ther. 6elieve me, if I wanted t9, I w9uld have ripped y9ur dick 9ff 6y n9w, 6ut 6elieve me, Im trying my hardest N9T t9 harm y9u..."

Cronus whined as Kankri dragged him down the stairs. Eridan was sitting next to Karkat, giving him a cup of something steaming. He looked up when he heard the complants and whines in dissaproval coming from Cronus as he was dragged down the steps and over to Karkat.

Karkat swallowed and curled up tighter in his blankets, trying not to make eye contact with the man. He bit his lips as Kankri kicked Cronus in the side, telling him to apollogize. Cronus sighed as if it didnt matter and he was just being forced to do something rediculasly boring. Kankri noticed and Cronus paid with another kick.

"Yeah, sorry." he spat out at Karkat. Karkat began to cry and glared at him, his face turning red. Kankri dragged Cronus away, leaving Karkat sobbed and Eridan looking confused. He tried counsling Karkar as Kankri threw Cronus into the other room, kicking him in the gut. He cried out and fell over.

"I SAID I VWWAS SORRY!" he said angrilly. Kankri glared at him darkly. "Y9u 9nly made things w9rse." he growled. "Y9ur g9ing t9 wish y9u'd d9ne it right the first time 9nce Im D9NE WITH Y9U, Y9U STUPID. FUCKING. M9NSTER!" He bellowed as he kicked and punched Cronus till he saw blood.

* * *

Karkat hiccuped as he sat there, eyes raw from rubbing so much. Eridan sat there wafching him, not really knowing what to do or what exactly just happened. He desided he best go over and help him out. Slowly, he sat next to Karlat and nudged his shoulder a bit, waiting till he looked up at him to hand him back his broth.

Karkat looked up at Eridan slowly, taking long shaky breaths as he did. Eridan smiled softly at Karkat and slipped the cup into his hands again. He was shaking and tried to hold the cup, but couldnt. Eridan held the bottom so he didnt spill it and helped him sip.

"THANKS..." He croaked quietly. Eridan smiled at him. "No problem, kar." he said gently as he put the cup back on the counter. He heard a cry for help, but ignored it. Cronus had his...weird ideas of enjoyment...

He sat with Karkat in silents as they listened to the sounds of yells and cussing and cries. Eridan raised an eye brow at one point as he heard Kankri use words he had never heard him use before. He turned to Karkat and had an idea. "Want to play chess?" he asked gently.

Karkat was about to answer when the door in the back opened and out stomped Kankri, dragging Cronus along with him. Cronus had a black eye and a few deep scratches on his face. Eridan and Karkat both knew there were more but they dare not ask where.

"Karkat?" Cronus said quietly, yet gently. He glared up at Kankri who gave a nod of aproval. Karkat stared at him, tears coming to his eyes again. "Im sorry. Im truelly sorry for vwwhat I did to you...please. Please forgive me?" he asked, looking truelly sorry for his actions.

Karkat looked at Kankri, as if he was asking him if Cronus was telling the truth. Kankri nodded softly to him as well. Karkat took a deep breath and swallowed. "I FORGIVE YOU..." He said.

Kankri grabbed Cronus by the arm, who flinched at the touch. He dragged him to his feet. "I d9nt 6elieve I want t9 see y9u ar9und my 6r9fher again..." he said. Cronus laughed. "Like I vwant to." he replied. Kankri smiled, then lifted Karkat in his arms and left. Karkat waved to Eridan, who waved back. As the two heard the Vantas's leave, they both returned to their seats.

They shared a look and then stared back at the tv.

"Lowwerbloods."


	12. Chapter 12

**LAST CHAPTER YAY! ^^; SORRY THIS IS LATE!**

Karkat smirked at Kankri as they drove silently throught the streets, the sun setting behind them. He cuddled closer to his blanket and stared at his brother again. He was driving steadily, his face calm and vigulent as if e was a mother protecting her young, searching for preditors to snatch them. Karkat raised an eye brow. Wow. Why was he thinking about mother birds all of a sudden...?

Kankri looked over and smiled, sighing. "I h9pe y9u feel a small em9unt 6etter n9w, Karkat."

Karkat stared down at his lap and then back at Kankri. "YOU KNOW...YOU DIDNT HAVE TO DO THAT...I MEAN, BEAT THE TAR OUT OF HIM..." He said quietly, smiling. Kankri rolled his eyes and laughed. "He deserved it, d9nt y9u think s9?" he asked. Karkat joined in on the laughter. "YEAH, JUST LIKE HOW HE NEEDED A BATH. HE SMELLED NASTY!"

The two compaired notes on the two seadwellers and laughed at one enothers jokes. Kankri thought that even though his brother had gone through this whole ordeal and it hurt him, he was kind of glade that it happened. Sure he didnt want to imply that he liked the idea of Karkat being touched by that ugly brute..but because of it, Karkat and him had gotten even more close then he had ever thought they could possibly get.

Karkat was getting used to his brother being with him. He had never exactly liked his brothers company before, but as he sat with him in his livingroom and protected him...he felt safer and warmer. He loved his brother, he could not deny, in fact, he would always love him. But even though he yelled and screamed and swore and shoved at his brother, he was always there. Waiting for him. Loving him.

Another week flew by and by the end of it, Karkat was back on his feet and was able to eat other foods other then toast and soup broth. One day, while his brother was busy at cooking him something, Karkat desided to do something he had waited to do and wanted to do for years...but never had the courage to do it.

He walked into the kitchen and swallowed, tears stinging his eyes sligjtly. He walked up to his brother and tapped his shoulder. "KANKRI?" Karkat asked softly. Kankri turned and smiled slightly, putting his spoon down. "Yes?" he replied.

Before he had the chance to say anything more, Karkat was against him, clinging to him in a tight hug, hiding his face in his red sweater. "I-I-I LOVE Y-YOU."

Kankri was stunned by this sudden show of offection, but softly nd slowly wrapped his arms about Karkats back and head and held him closer.

"And I l9ve y9u."

THE END


End file.
